Maya
Maya Hewitt is the younger twin sister of Sora, the secondary deuteragonist of the Kingdom Hearts series, the main protagonist of Avalon's Eclipse, and the 8th Disney Adventurer. She is voiced by Emily Osment. Background Press Info : Maya is a teenage girl raised in an orphanage Official Disney Bio ''Avalon's Eclipse'' : "Maya is a sweet gal from the small-town farm of Templefront City who's a rascal with spunk, swag, and a love for fashion. She also knows a lot about happily ever after and wants to have her own like her childhood idol, Cinderella. What she doesn't know is that she was literally born and kidnapped in a fairytale that started from the prologue and paused at the end of Chapter 1 when she gets sweeped up in an epic journey with the mysterious and friendly king of the magical Disney Castle, Mickey Mouse." Wreck-it Ralph 2 Princess Mariya: Swagalicous Royalty : "The fantabudelic teenage fashion designing Picasso is a brave and swag gal programmed from Avalon's Eclipse: Royal Showdown. She may be innocent and adorable, but behind that pretty face is a mind of mystery and the ability to rap. If you make her mad, watch out for her ice powers! Her temper is colder than winter itself!!" Wreck-it Rachel Princess Maya: Gots it Frozen : "The recrowned princess of Arendelle" Personality Maya is kind and has a great sense of humor like her nobody, Miriam. She is immature and very flirty most of the time. As an adult, she matures and is very motherly, but still has her sense of humor. Maya is also shown to be disrespectful and violent, which is seen in Avalon's Eclipse when she throws an apple at Xavier, insults his mother, and kicks him in the groin. Though shy, cowardly, goofy, and cheerful, Maya also has a tough side, which is shown in Wreck-it Ralph 2 when she tells Darien to "get his lazy tushie back in line" and punches him in the face. She also shares multiple traits with her birth siblings. Like Sora, Maya is childish, kind, awkward, free-spirited, fearless, and optimistic. Although she refuses to admit it, Maya is also a talented singer, in Wreck-it Ralph 2, she sings a parody of For the First Time in Ever from the film Frozen. Physical Appearance Mariya is a strikingly beautiful and attractive teenage girl, inheriting her birth mother's brown hair and light blue eyes. She is mainly barefoot, like her cousin, Rapunzel. Her preferred outfit is a long turquoise shirt with a sun design, lime pants, and rainbow shoes, which have been worn in many promotional posters and merchandise for Avalon's Eclipse ''and ''Wreck-it Ralph 2. Her gown which is worn when she attends Ralph and Elsa's wedding at the end of Wreck-it Ralph 2 is an evening dress with a purple ribbon on a blue top, pink short sleeves, long white gloves, a matching pearl necklace, lime green earrings, a yellow skirt with a red ribbon tied to it, and light pink glass slippers. In Maya's Sugar Rush form, she is 3'5", has a long brunette pony tail, wears a white t-shirt, blue shorts, and golden boots. For some reason, her eyes are green instead of light baby blue. In Chiaro Academy, she is taller than her older brother, wears a t-shirt similar to the shirt Sora wore as a young boy, (but green instead of white), gray shorts, and long dark blue boots. In Mickey Mouse, her hair has been cut to resemble Sora's and she wears a golden tiara with Powers and Abilities Maya has possessed magical powers which are unlocked when she awakens the goofy, naive Ice Vampire, Annie. She can use camouflage, flight, super strength, and teleportation. In the ending of Wreck-it Ralph 2, it is revealed that she can use Chaos Control. In the Disney Parks attraction Mariya and Herc: Florence Strikes Back!!, Mariya uses psychic powers to manipulate Xavier into thinking that Florence needs him to sell the Sacred Tiara online. Appearances ''Avalon's Eclipse'' Birth of Twins In a secluded yet peaceful kingdom, on a gleeful summer day, Sora and Mariya are born as Prince Andreas and Princess Aneira. The kingdom celebrated their births and they were all happy... except for one. 11-year-old Princess Florence wanted to take control of both her home kingdom and Arendelle so she kidnapped the twins while the duke and duchess were asleep. Last Day of School Gone Wrong 14 years passed, and on the last day of school, she attended the End of Year Awards, where students are Rescued A New World Florence Appears War Peace True Love ''Wreck-it Ralph 2'' Meeting a Stinkbrain Youngsters ''Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja'' Maya is seen the episode, Stanklessly Devoted to You cheering for Randy as he fights the Phantom King at the Wonder Arcade. ''Mickey Mouse'' In Mickey Mouse, Maya is an internationally famous fashion designer. Her clothing brand is called Tough Lady. ''Once Upon a Time'' In the ABC series Once Upon a Time, Maya's Storybrooke counterpart is a lawyer named Sakura Takahashi. ''Disney's All New House of Mouse Maya is a guest at the House of Mouse. She is usually seen sitting next to Vanellope, Riku, Merida, Sora, Kairi, Mochani, or Cinderella. Relationships Friends Fluffy Justin Young At first, Maya was a bully to Justin because of his height (ironically she had a crush on him), but as they got to Mickey Mouse Sora She loves her twin brother. Vanellope von Schweetz Vanellope and Maya are close. Candlehead Maya is very overprotective of Candlehead, but she still loves her younger sister. Shadow the Hedgehog Maya had first met Shadow in ''Wreck-it Ralph 2 when she fell from the window into his arms. Their friendship is not revealed until the film's climax when they team up to save Ralph from the MCP's wrath. Their relationship is often mistaken as romance by other characters (mostly Candlehead, Sora, Rachel, Anna, and Vanellope). Rapunzel Maya is close to Rapunzel. Elsa Maya looks up to Elsa. Anna Maya is close to her friend. Wreck-it Ralph Fix-it Felix Sergeant Calhoun Like Elsa, Maya looks up to Calhoun. Wreck-it Rachel Maya is close to her, but a bit overprotective. Enemies Florence Meredith Henderson Xavier Though she dislikes him, Mariya admits that Xavier is "kinda cute like the ever so gorgeous Lucas Jewel". Pain and Panic Keyblade Maya wields the legendary Shooting Star Keyblade. Disney Princess When Avalon's Eclipse ''was released, Maya was originally going to be a Disney Princess, but it was scrapped for unknown reasons. The possible reasons may be: *Girls could confuse her with Belle. *She showed disrespect to high authority by throwing an apple at Xavier, insulted his mother, and kicked him in the groin. Kingdom Keepers Maya makes her first appearance in ''Kingdom Keepers XIII. She sells an apple to Finn and teaches him to see the difference between a regular apple and a sleeping apple. She also warns him about the impending danger that the Overtakers will cause along with the heartless and tells him to thank Sora for refurbishing the hidden light in the darkness of the world order. Then she blushes as soon as she catches Finn staring at her. She is last seen at the end of the book watching Maleficent resurrect Turbo, leading her to warn Willa and Finn. Video Games Like many Disney Characters, Maya has appeared in many video games. ''Kingdom Hearts series'' ''Kingdom Hearts: Knights of Avalon Kingdom Hearts IV ''Sonic & All-Stars Racing Evolution Maya is a playable character. Her kart is the Cutie and Kaboodle. Quotes ''Avalon's Eclipse *"I'll be okay." *"Hey, who are you?" *"Florence, I'm gonna come at you like a spider monkey!!!" *"I'm 14-years-old, but I'll kick your butt so hard you'll have eternal and permanent farting!!!" *"" *"" *"" *"" *"" *"" *"" *"" *"" *"" Wreck-it Ralph 2 *"What're you lookin' at, pretty boy?!" *"Oh boy...AHH!" *"Sonic? Oh, you're not Sonic, you're umm... what's your name again?" *"Ah. Shadow the Hedgehog, the Ultimate Lifeform, please to meet you." *"Thank you... Shadow the Hedgehog..." *"Hey there, cutie..." *"Oh, now that is just ironic..." *"Shut up, Master Control Pooper! Or I'll go apejunk on your butt!!!" *"Yo, MC Pop Monkey! I'm all jacked up on root beer from Tapper's!" *"Put me down, Ralph! I'm just a teenage girl!!!!!" *"Shadow! Wait up!" *"All I ask of you is this: My companion, Wreck-it Ralph, is being threatened by a nefarious program from the game ''Tron. He is known as the Master Control Program... or MCP for short. Will you assist me in this mission?" *"All right! Let's get it on!!!" ''House of Mouse *(complimenting Brandi on her impression of her)'' "Oh, she is so adorable!" *"Beat it, Winona!" *''(stopping Miss Dazzles from scratching Ralph) "No, no, no! Miss Dazzles, stop!" *"Shut up, Florence!!!!" *"Hey Daisy, is there a bathroom here?" *"Oh no he didn't!" *"Mickey, help! Hades! Going Crazy!!!!!!!" Disney Parks Maya is a walk around character. She is usually seen with Cinderella, Sora, Mickey, Elsa, or Anna. My Disney Experience Bio : Maya is a sweetheart with a fierce fighting style and fashion sense. You wouldn't want to catch this gal without her signature sea outfit! Gallery ''For more pictures and screenshots of Mariya, click here. Trivia *Some of Maya's personality traits are similar to Ron Burgundy from the Anchorman films *Maya's name was originally going to be Miharu. *She is the second unofficial Disney Princess with pets in the Palace Pets franchise with Kittie McFist being the first. *She has a crush on Skrillex. *She is the first Disney Heroine to have an ex-boyfriend (she dated Swizzle Malarkey but broke up with him due to her believing he prefers Minty Zaki over her). *Mochani mispronouces Maya's name as "Mario". *Maya is the first Disney Heroine to rap, preceding Mochani, Vanellope, and Wreck-it Rachel. *Maya is the second Disney Heroine to punch the antagonist in the face. *Maya is the only Disney character to use Chaos Control. *Her new surname, Hewitt, is a diminutive of the name Hugh, which means "heart", "mind", and "spirit". **Each of the words define her personality: ***For "heart", she is kind, forgiving, optimistic, and loving. ***For "mind", she is clever. ***For "spirit", she is spirited and adventurous. Similarities with other characters *Maya shares a few similarities with Sergeant Calhoun: **Both are tough but kind. **Both are involved in the military. **Both have love interests who are shorter than them. *Maya shares a few similarities with Mickey Mouse: **Both have catchphrases. **Both are rulers of a kingdom and assist Sora. *Maya shares a few similarities with Rapunzel: **Both were royalty kidnapped at birth. **Both have artistic talents. **Both arm themselves with frying pans. **Both go barefoot throughout their film debuts. *Maya shares a few similarities with her best friend, Shadow: **Both lost a friend to an antagonist(s), causing them to become bitter and wanting to avenge them by eliminating a certain group/organization (Mariya wanted to exterminate the True Organization XIII and Shadow wanted to destroy the entire human race), but later abandon their plan knowing it would never help them avenge their friend(s), and then were softened by opposites. **Both use guns. *Maya shares a few similarities with Maria Robotnik: **Both are cheerful, blue-eyed heroines. **Both risked their lives to save a friend (The former lived while the latter died). *Maya shares a few similarities with Hercules: **Both were seperated from their families at birth. **Both possess a power that they can't control at times. *Maya shares a few similarities with Jack Frost from the 2012 film, Rise of the Guardians: **Both have magical control over snow and ice and those ** Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Comedy Characters Category:Siblings Category:Disney characters Category:Royalty Category:Duchesses Category:Singing Characters Category:Heroines Category:Infants Category:Unofficial Disney Princesses Category:Iconic characters Category:Princesses Category:Once Upon a Time characters Category:Magic Users Category:Descendants 2 Category:Kids Category:Disney INFINITY 2 characters Category:Pages by Riku Replica's Princess Category:Disney Sidekicks Category:Disney Dream Portrait Series characters Category:Characters who break the Fourth Wall Category:European characters Category:Sidekicks Category:Deuteragonists Category:Teenagers Category:Protagonists Category:Scandinavian characters Category:Rapping Characters Category:Short-tempered Characters Category:Characters who punch the antagonist in the face Category:Tomboys Category:Animated Characters Category:Horsemen Category:Mystic Category:Disney Adventurers Category:Characters in video games Category:Those kidnapped when they were babies Category:Lovers Category:Titular characters Category:Winona